


Let Me Guide You In

by SleepDepraved



Series: Let Me... [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Bottom Derek Hale, Breeding Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, Dubious Morality, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Coercion, Shameless Smut, Spanking, Step-Sibling Incest, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Scott McCall, Top Stiles Stilinski, derek and scott are step-brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 19:46:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6767446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepDepraved/pseuds/SleepDepraved
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hey Stiles did you see my— Oh fuck… my eyes!” Scott pulls the door almost all the way shut but leaves a small gap open to talk though. “I’m so fucking sorry. I forgot that this wasn’t your room anymore.”</p><p>Shocked in that moment by his step-brother’s interruption, Derek struggles to get up from his place, naked and bent over the play desk, but Stiles pushes his back down forcefully.</p><p>--</p><p>When Scott 'accidentally' walks in on him spanking Derek, Stiles decides to see just how far his boyfriend's step-brother will go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Guide You In

**Author's Note:**

> Woot! This fic has grown into a multi fic smutfest.
> 
> It happened... no turning back now! (runs away giggling)

“Hey Stiles did you see my— Oh fuck… my eyes!” Scott pulls the door almost all the way shut but leaves a small gap open to talk though. “I’m so fucking sorry. I forgot that this wasn’t your room anymore.”

Shocked in that moment by his step-brother’s interruption, Derek struggles to get up from his place, naked and bent over the play desk, but Stiles pushes his back down forcefully.

“Uh-uh, I didn’t tell you to get up – stay where you are,” Stiles growls, still very much in his domineering mode. Besides… “Scott… dude… I know you know this room was turned into a playroom. You helped me put up the swing because, and I quote, ‘It’s Italian leather – It needs to be handled with care.”

Stiles knows Scott. He has _known_ his best friend for almost two decades since they met in, of all things, the playroom of kindergarten. So he knows that while Scott is extremely oblivious sometimes, it usually involves one or both of girlfriends being in the vicinity. Other times, it’s just an act. Puppy eyes looking all _Whoops!_ , which everyone falls for, even his mum – but _not_ Stiles. He knows better.

Stiles can tell Derek is getting restless so he pushes down on his boyfriend’s back firmly to nip any ideas he has of ending their scene in the butt (heh!). “Don’t even try to play dumb buddy. I heard you come home ten minutes ago… Derek’s pretty loud so I _know_ you heard him. You wanted to be here.”

There’s no faked denials from Scott, who’s still lurking just beyond the door. There’s no admission or movement either. Normally Stiles would let his friend simmer in the guilt of being called out for just a bit longer, but there’s only so long Derek can stay in this position.

“Either come in, or go away Scotty. I don’t have all day,” Stiles barks before turning his attention back Derek’s reddened ass still laid out before him.

“Stiles—“ Derek tries to protest, but Stiles knows he won’t stop the scene regardless of whether his step-brother watches. He may be embarrassed being this exposed to his younger bro, sure, but Derek’s slutty side enjoyed being humiliated during playtime – and Stiles has been careful to keep him just under, buzzing around the dim light like a moth. If he can just keep him there longer, he may be able to solve a puzzle in the step-brothers’ strange dynamic that’s been bugging him for years.

“I didn’t say you could speak. For that I’m adding five to the count. Another word and I’m restarting from zero.”

Derek flinches but doesn’t say a word, and just from behind Stiles hears the door click shut. He says a shadow move flicker just in his periphery – Scott decided to watch… excellent.

“So… another five to the count. Are you keeping track Derek? How many more? Tell me,” Stiles says firmly as he runs a finger over a pink ass cheek.

“Nineteen,” Derek whines pitifully.

That won’t do. “You don’t sound very excited to receive you punishment Der. Maybe I should add another five. Or maybe I should just stop—“

“No, please don’t stop,” Derek begs, “please, no. Nineteen! Please sir, I’ll have nineteen!”

He doesn’t beg Stiles to add five extra, but Stiles lets that go. He doesn’t actually want to hurt Derek. Even so, he isn’t going to make his strokes any less firm. His bitch won’t be happy if he doesn’t feel the heat of each slap; if he thinks that Stiles will just go easy on him whenever he feels like it.

“There, there. Such a good bitch, learning so well. You want your brother to see how well you can take it? Scotty looks up to you… his big brother, so strong and tough. Remember when you cornered those bullies in the store room. They thought they could push Scott around, but you put the fear in their eyes. Such a good big brother. Gonna be strong for him? Show him just how his big brother takes it?”

Stiles raises his palm and swings. **Smack!** Derek flinches, the slap taking him by surprise since Stiles didn’t give him any warning. “Count from one,” he commands.

“One.” **Smack!** “Two…” **Smack!** “Three…”

As Stiles lets each swing fall and meet Derek’s firm buttocks, he spies from the corner of his eyes Scott standing rigid, hands in his pocket, **Smack!** eyeing each slap of the cheeks. Stiles doesn’t really know what his friend gets out of watching his older brother getting spanked; **Smack!** he doesn’t know if this a sexual thing or just curiosity. Scott has always been vague about his homosexual tendencies, if he even has any. **Smack!** He has two girlfriends, which defies the odds when you think of the nerdy asthmatic kid that he was. **Smack!** How he managed to convince Allison and Kira – two gorgeous and feisty girls – to date him as a throuple has to go down as one of humanity’s greatest feats. His inexplicable luck with the ladies aside, Scott has always been straight-ish… **Smack!** Straight but with just a hint of maybe something else. Stiles was gonna find out if he had to fuck Derek in front of his step-brother to do it.

 **Smack!** “Nine…” **Smack!** “Ten…” Derek says the last word with a bit more tenseness and urgency. Stiles knew he must be feeling the sting, but he also knew his boyfriend was most likely hard and more than ready to be fucked soon. He was going to make Derek wait, draw it out, sure, but he wasn’t cruel. It’s just that he has two people to satisfy now – Derek _and_ Scott.

“Scotty, c’mere. Look at how rosy he gets like this,” Stiles says as he beckons his friend to come see his older brother’s bare ass. The look on Scott’s face is one of awe, with just a hint of lust and want. It’s the status quo, though – it doesn’t tell Stiles more than he already knew about the brother’s weird relationship. He was gonna have to up the ante. “It’s warm too… touch it. Feel how warm it is,” Stiles hums as he moves his palm away to give Scott a clear space to feel Derek’s skin. He hears Derek’s breathing hitch, but the older man doesn’t tell him to stop.

It takes a moment, but eventually Scott’s hand moves to rest on Derek’s ass. “It’s… wow,” Scott says in wonder.

“Yeah. It’s great isn’t it. Warm and firm. All the working out he does on his glutes really shows. You should spank him a few times. The amount of shock it absorbs is incredible,” Stiles eggs his friend on. He knows that look on Scott’s face because it’s the same look Derek probably has on his right now. Acceptance – hypnotised by the rhythm of each slap in the absurdity of the moment. “Make it firm and don’t pull back after each smack. Let your palm rest just a bit so you can feel the reaction of his body. Go on…”

 **Smack!** “Elevennnn—“ Derek moans, not forgetting to count. _Good little bitch._

“That’s good Derek, so good. Taking it from your brother. Go on Scott, give him another,” Stiles growls as he moves aside to give his friend more room to manoeuvre. He moves around behind Scott, careful not to touch his straight-ish friend in case it broke him out of the spell. “He needs it Scott. Do it,” he whispers just behind.

 **Smack!** “Twelve.” **Smack!** “Thirt… teen…” Derek’s voice begins to crack, but his back stays down.

“You’re doing good Scott. Give him a moment to relax… just a short while. Not too long otherwise he’ll start coming up. We don’t want that. He needs to stay down… little bitch whore like him. He needs to stay under so we can teach him,” Stiles growls into Scott’s ear. “Now… one more time.”

 **Smack!** “Fourteen…”

“There, you see… he’s all better. He can take one more… let him have it.”

 **Smack!** “Fifteen…” Derek’s body quivers with need, but he’s not the only one… This time Scott shudders as well, like electricity had travelled up his spine.

“How did that feel Scotty?” Stiles asks darkly, knowing full well that his friend is slipping into a weird zone between dom and sum.

“It felt… wow… like his skin just took the beating and turned it into fire,” Scott murmurs, eloquent considering he’s half in a daze.

Stiles doesn’t have to tell Scott before his friend raises his palm again. Very good.

 **Smack!** “Sixteen…” It took Derek longer this time, but he managed to whine the words out.

“Louder bitch. Count like you need it,” Stiles reprimands with just enough bite so Derek gets it.

 **Smack!** “Seventeen.”

“Good… only two more to go. You’re doing so good baby.”

Derek shudders at Stiles’ praise, taking deep breaths as he braces for the next hit.

 **Smack!** “Eighteen.” Derek says firmly through clenched teeth.

“You see that Scott…” Stiles tells his friend as he moves to the side to grab a bottle of gun oil. “Such a strong bitch. Warm like it’s in heat.” Stiles witched from ‘he’ to ‘it’, hoping to move Scott away from thinking of Derek as just his step-brother, untouchable, unfuckable. If his friend would just realise that this man bent in front of them was nothing more than a toy, a hole – that it’s all Derek wants to be right now – then it would prepare him to accept what comes next. “Only one more Scotty. One more smack buddy, and then I’ll let you fuck my bitch. Trust me when I say, you want to. It’s all warm now; it will feel just like a pussy.”

Scott’s hand raises but holds above just longer than is necessary that Stiles thinks he might have gone too far and spoilt the moment but then the swing comes down.

 **Smack!** “Nineteen…” Derek stammers, a tone of finality in his voice. He’s deep under, fully trusting Stiles to give him everything he needs, and Stiles is up for the task, he’s going to give Derek exactly what he needs.

Stiles carefully places his hands on Scott’s shoulders as he positions his friend behind Derek. “So good. Bitch took you so well Scott. Now you gotta reward it. It needs you so bad right now…” In a swift practiced motion, Stiles undoes Scott’s jeans button then begins pulling the zipper down. It’s a good thing Scott has never bothered to wear belts. He only has to unzip part way before the jeans starts to fall. He looks at Scott’s face and sees his friend’s eyes burning with lust, like he’s barely in control, like an animal both feral and placid. Satisfied with the look, he peers back down. There’s an unmistakable tent in Scott’s boxers. He pulls his friend’s waistband down and lets the thick throbbing cock free.

“Uuhhh,” Scott moans out as his member is exposed to the air. Bent in front of him, Derek keens at the sound, wigging his butt encouragingly for what’s about to happen.

Stiles squirts some gun oil into his hands and rubs his palms to warm the lube and moves just behind Scott. As he reaches around and puts his fingers on Scott’s length, his friend shudders and pushes back into him. Stiles steadies the boy’s back as Scott cries out in pleasure, turning his head slightly to supress his moans under Stiles’ jaw.

“Shhh… soon buddy. So soon,” Stiles promises as he guides Scott’s thick pole forward towards his step-brother’s hole. “Only when I tell you okay? Just a while longer I promise. Let me guide you in…”

Derek’s body shivers when he feels Scott’s tip resting on his rim. “Please… please…” he begs achingly, wiggling from side to side. Well, who was Stiles to deny him.

“Now Scotty, push in. Give the bitch what it needs,” Stiles growls as he pushes Scott forward slightly. Both Scott and Derek moan as the tight rim is violated and Stiles peers over his friend’s shoulders to see the moment Scott’s cockhead pops into his step-brother’s willing hole.

“Fuuuck—“ Scott groans, his arms flailing up so he can rest both his hands on Derek’s back to steady the bitch’s shuddering.

“You like that? You like my bitch’s tight cunt?”

“Mmm hmm,” Scott hums in affirmative as he pushes in slowly, letting each ridge and vein of his thickness pass over Derek’s clenching sphincter. He gasps when he finally bottoms out, and grabs both sides of Derek’s hips to steady himself.

Derek bucks and cries out as Scott’s cockhead brushes by his prostate. 

By the way both brothers are quivering and groaning, Stiles knows this isn’t going to last long. It doesn’t have to. There all live together and they have this playroom. If both boys can get over the fact that they’re having sex with their step sibling – and Stiles suspects they will, knowing them – then this will be the first of many beautiful fuck sessions together. Maybe Stiles will get to see Derek go down on his brother’s cock. Maybe Stiles and Scott can double penetrate his boyfriend’s tight passage together, two best friends fucking a begging slut. Maybe he will let Scott use Derek when he’s not around, feeding his muscular body all the cream it needs to stay strong, in whichever hole. Maybe Scott will even try blowing one of them or better… The latter wasn’t very likely, but maybe… For now, he needed to be sure that Scott came inside Derek quickly so Stiles could do the same. His coaching of the pair has set his body on the edge, ready to tinder at the slightest spark. He will come in Derek last – that’s how this session will end.

Scott began fucking Derek in earnest, trusting and rolling his hips into the older brother’s awaiting hole. Both men were moaning loudly; Derek was borderline of screaming as the thick length brushed up against is sweet spot. Each thrust was met with a slapping sound as Scott’s hips pounded against the pink spread cheeks.

As Stiles was holding onto Scott, he could feel the moment his best friend’s body tensed, like a cocked gun ready to fire. This was the moment to bring them both up a little. Not too much or there will be confusion, but just a little.

“Yeah Scotty, you ready to come? Do it… Come inside Derek. Come inside his cunt. He’s such a good brother, protecting you in school, picking you up after Lacrosse practice. Now you have your cock inside him, ready to shoot inside his ass. Bet Allison and Kira aren’t as tight as him. You ready buddy? Ready to give your brother your hot seed? Gonna put your babies in Derek?”

“Derek? Fuck, I’m cominggggg,” Scott screams in pleasure as he climaxes, his cock pulsing out jet after jet of semen into Derek’s hole, coating his step-brother’s passage with cream.

“Yeah, feel that Der? That’s your little bro’s semen. His hot come shooting all up inside you. Be a good big brother and take it like a whore.”

Derek yells out as he begins his own orgasm hits, the humility of accepting the hard meat of the closest thing he had to a real brother, coming untouched as wave after wave of warm fluid flood into him. His rim clenches around Scott, sending his brother into another spasm, the aftershocks of his pleasure. It’s at this moment that Stiles pulls Scott backwards forcefully, sending his friend tumbling to the ground, hands around his dick as it continues to come. 

Without additional warning, Stiles rams his lubed shaft into Derek, pumping once, twice, before he’s offloading his own juices into the older man. As Derek screams in pain and pleasure, on the ground, Scott is still groaning, convulsing as come continues to leak out of his tip.

The trio writhe and groan for a while, coming down to earth; Stiles still buried in Derek, who is slumped over; and Scott is stretched on the ground trying to cool his body.

“And that boys, is how you do it,” Stiles sighs as he pulls out. He doesn’t even know what he means at this point. He rubs gentle hands into Derek’s back, getting a feel for his boyfriend’s mental state. He’s still under although he’s surfacing slowly. This will take a while, usually half an hour or so. “Actually,” he says to himself as he moves to deal with Scott first. Grabbing his friend’s sweaty arms, he helps Scott up. “Sorry I made you fall,” he apologises, but Scott seems to shrug it off, still cum drunk. “Come help me move Derek to a bed.”

Scott does as he’s told, groggily grabbing one of Derek’s arms as Stiles goes for the other. Together they haul the dazed man to the couple’s bedroom and place him down gently.

Stiles carefully encourages Derek to move to the middle when he sees Scott just standing to one side staring at nothing. “Come here Scott. Lie down. Let me bring you back.” He’s not really under that far, but Stiles knows it’s his responsibility as the person who brought them there, to bring them back, both of them, and to be there when they resurface, confused at having acted out such a taboo. He was going to cuddle them both back to sanity, then make sure that both boys understood that what they did was nothing but another way of showing their love and appreciation for each other.

After all, a house that fucks and cuddles one another can only love each other more… right?

_Right._


End file.
